


Release

by FanaticKay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Arguments, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pure Anxceit Angst, Sorry Not Sorry, The F bomb is dropped a couple of times, remus is there so like a sentence or two thats a bit of intrusive thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:09:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20911904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanaticKay/pseuds/FanaticKay
Summary: Virgil's been pushed to his limit and Deceit's in denial.





	Release

“I hate you!” The words echoed, bouncing off the empty walls that once housed happy moments. 

The other chuckled darkly. “Like I care! You’ll come crawling back to me! You always do!”

“Don’t test me!”

“Or what?! You’ll join the lights?” Deceit scoffed. 

Virgil sensed a deep growl curling up from the pit of his stomach. “Maybe I will!” 

“Good! I hated carrying your weak ass around, anyway!”

The anxious side could feel his throat closing and his temperature rising. Breathing was getting difficult and his vision blurred with tears threatening to spill. He tried to yell out a retort, but all that came out was a shaky whisper. “Fuck you.”

“Fuck you!” Deceit screamed and stormed out, slamming the door behind him so hard it shook in its frame. 

Virgil sobbed, letting the tears fall once Deceit left. He shook like a leaf, gasping for air. His thoughts raced, making the room spin. He was enslaved, a prisoner in his own mind. Attempting to reign in his thoughts, Virgil tried to focus on his breathing. He rode his panic attack through until he was just sat, staring at the floorboards, completely numb. The anxious side doesn’t know how long he just sat there, but when he finally broke out of his daze, he had one objective and one objective only: Leave this place. 

Time and time again, he and Deceit fought, and time and time again, he always went creeping back to him. Now, Virgil was done. He had been pushed to his limit. Sick of suffering like the fool in the relationship, he was finally breaking free, releasing himself from his boyfriend’s viper grip. Deceit thought he couldn’t leave him? Virgil was going to prove him wrong. The only reason that snake brought up going to the lights was because he knew Virgil wouldn’t. It was time to call him out on his bluff. 

Virgil stood and dug up a backpack from the back of his closet. He dumped out most of the contents before replacing them with the things he can’t live without. His clothes, headphones, laptop, and anything else he deemed important. A final sweep of his room reassured him he had everything. He swung the bag over his shoulder and took one last glance at his old home before trekking off into the unknown.

Deceit paced back and forth in the common room, driving himself mad. Remus looked on from his makeshift throne of utensils and dismembered body parts, unimpressed. “Why are you so worried? That’s his job, not yours.” 

Deceit grimaced, “Worried? I’m totally not worried.” 

“Pfft, and I don’t like the flavor of deodorant,” Remus deadpanned. 

The scaled man hissed at his friend. “I’m not!”

Remus rolled his eyes. “Sure. Why don’t we get your mind off things and go mess with Thomas for a bit? He’s already having trouble sleeping, we can give him some fun things to consider. Like, ooh, what if we had him think about scooping out his friends’ eyeballs and eating them like cereal!”

Deceit paused his fervent pacing to send an exasperated look at the Duke. “Virgil hasn’t been out of his room in a month! He’s usually at least walking around and scowling at me by now!”

The creative side smirked. “I thought you weren’t worried?” 

Far too gone, Deceit resumed wearing out the carpet, this time ranting about Virgil as he does. Remus blew a raspberry, throwing his morning star at the snake man. Deceit ducked out of habit, only a tad bit late causing his hat to topple off of his head. “What?!”

“Why don’t you just knock on his door?” Remus suggested. 

The other man looked scandalized. “Out of all the ideas you’ve ever put forth, that’s the most insane.” 

Huffing, Remus slid off his throne and skipped his way to the hallway before knocking on the anxious side’s door.

“Virgie!” He sing-songed. “Come out, come out! I want to have some fun! Maybe we can finally get Thomas to notice us!” He was met with silence, so he tried again. “Don’t make me come in there, Spider-Man.” More silence. “I will take a chainsaw to your door.” 

Around the corner, Deceit sulked, leaning against the wall. He tried to act nonchalant and bored, but he had an ear out for Virgil. 

“Stormie?” Remus asked, trying the knob. It clicked open and he let the door swing open. 

Deceit strained his ears, trying to hear any conversation between the two. 

“Dee!” Remus shrieked. 

In an instant, he bolted to the doorframe, expecting the worst. However, he wasn’t prepared for the sight before him. The walls were barren, missing the usual collage of posters. Sheets and blankets were neatly tucked into the bedframe, no sign of the normal disarray. The number of pillows had decreased dramatically, and most of all, it looked... pristine. As if it were a guest room, not Virgil’s. 

“Virgil,” Deceit called out. “Where are you? This isn’t funny.” He ventured into the room, looking around with Remus. 

Remus checked under the bed and even tried opening a few drawers, before opening the closet. The lack of clothes, normal, but this little? Something was missing, something important. When it hit him, Deceit’s breath caught in his throat. Virgil’s jacket was gone. He never goes anywhere without that ratty thing. 

Nausea settled in the pit of his stomach, but he refused to listen to it. He wasn’t going to give in to the pain and hurt he was feeling. He’s stronger than that. If Virgil wants to pull a stunt like this, fine. Let him. He’ll be back, just wait. Two can play that game and Deceit refused to be the loser. 

Remus shifted from foot to foot, looking at Deceit. “What should we do?” 

“What are you talking about? There’s nothing to do. If he wants to act childish and pretend to run away, let him. We’re not his parents.” Deceit sashayed out of the room, making his words final. 

A year passed and still no sign of Virgil. With each month that passed, Deceit’s cool and collected mask began to crumble. Though he would never admit it, he missed the anxious side. The little things were getting to him. He’d forget sometimes; that’s when it hurt the most. He’d be making himself a cup of tea and his hand would reflexively go to grab a second mug. After a tiring day, his head would flop back on the couch and his scalp would itch for a massage, but there was no boyfriend waiting to run his fingers through his hair. 

To compensate for his aching heart, late at night, when he could hear Remus snoring in the room next to his, he would sneak into Virgil’s old room. He would burrow himself in the closet, hugging a sweatshirt Virgil left behind. His fingers clutched the soft material, holding it close to his face, taking in the scent. Virgil always smelled of cinnamon and clove, of home. 

In the darkness’s safe blanket of night, Deceit would release his demons. He cried silently, grieving his broken heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Do y'all want a part two? Let me know in the comments or bother me on my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanatic-kay


End file.
